the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cruella (film)
|screenplay = |based on = }}|starring = |cinematography = Nicolas Karakatsanis |editor = Tatiana S. Riegel |studio = |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|release = May 28, 2021 (United States)}}Cruella'' is an upcoming American crime comedy film directed by Craig Gillespie and written by Aline Brosh McKenna, Jez Butterworth, Dana Fox, Kelly Marcel, Tony McNamara, and Steve Zissis. Based on the character Cruella de Vil introduced in Dodie Smith's 1956 novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians and Walt Disney’s 1961 animated film One Hundred and One Dalmatians, the film will star Emma Stone as the titular character, with Emma Thompson, Paul Walter Hauser, Joel Fry, and Mark Strong in supporting roles. Cruella is scheduled to be released on May 28, 2021 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Premise Set in the 1970s London, young fashion designer Cruella de Vil becomes obsessed with dogs' skins, especially Dalmatians, until she eventually becomes a ruthless and terrifying legend; one of the most iconic Disney villains of all time. Cast * Emma Stone as Cruella de Vil: A woman obsessed with furs, especially Dalmatian, who will go on to become a notorious criminal. * Emma Thompson as the Baroness * Paul Walter Hauser as Horace * Joel Fry as Jasper * Mark Strong * Emily Beecham * Kirby Howell-Baptiste * Jamie Demetriou as Gerald Production Development A live-action Cruella de Vil film was announced in 2011. Andrew Gunn will produce the film, with Glenn Close (who previously played the titular character in the 1996 live-action adaptation and its sequel) serving as executive producer and Kelly Marcel would revise the script originally written by Aline Brosh McKenna. On January 6, 2016, Emma Stone was cast in the titular role of Cruella de Vil. In August 2016, Jez Butterworth was hired to rewrite the previous draft of the film. In November 2016, it was reported that Disney had hired Alex Timbers to direct the live-action adaptation, with Marc Platt joining the film as a producer. However, in December 2018, it was revealed that Timbers had left the film due to scheduling conflicts and Craig Gillespie would instead direct the film, replacing Timbers. In May 2019, Emma Thompson joined the cast, while Tony McNamara and Dana Fox were hired to write the recent version of the screenplay. Paul Walter Hauser and Joel Fry were added in the following months as the henchmen, Horace and Jasper, respectively. Filming On August 24, 2019, during the D23 Expo, it was revealed that principal photography for Cruella had already begun. The first official image from the film featuring Stone as Cruella with three adult dalmatians on a leash, Hauser as Horace and Fry as Jasper was also unveiled during the event. In September 2019, Mark Strong, Emily Beecham and Kirby Howell-Baptiste were cast. Filming wrapped in November 2019. Release Cruella is scheduled to be released on May 28, 2021. It was originally set for release on December 23, 2020. References External links * Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2020s films Category:2021 films Category:2021 3D films Category:101 Dalmatians films Category:Disney film remakes